ELLOS
by Chinee Alvarado
Summary: Un drable cortito. Espero que les guste. Es un SXSXT.


**ELLOS**

**bY: Sonia-chan**

**Los personajes son de CLAMP**

**

* * *

**

La tarde estaba presiosa, y mucho más con el cielo color naranja anunciando ya la bienvenida a la noche. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello al viento. Miró por ultima vez su vestido y segura continuó el caminito. Ella caminaba feliz y contenta, llendose a encontrar a Shaoran, la había sitado al paruqe Pingüino y se encaminada hacía el. Recorrió los pocos metros que faltaban. Abrió los ojos ¡no estab pasando por Dios!

Una pareja se besaba delante de ella. Eso no era lo soprendente. Ellos... ellos...

–¡NO!

Ambos jovenes se separaron y fijaron su vista hacia la persona que había lanzado ese grito. El la vió muy soprendido, ella solo se tocó los labios mirando a su querida amiga, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos y los miraba estrupefacta.

Para luego huir del lugar.

**–**¡SAKURA!

Intentaron detenerla, pero ambos jovenes por la sorpesa no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo.

Corría con desesperación, por aquellas calles solitarias mientras que la lluvia acompañaba su dolor. Las lágrimas nublaban su visión, tropezó con algo que le hizo caer de cara contra el duro y mojado pavimento. No tenía fuerzas ni para pararse, sollozó en silencio mientras que algunas personas la miraban tirada en el piso y solo hablaban entre murmullos, señalándola. Ella no podía pensar en nadie ni en nada, solo sentía el dolor en su roto corazón.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella y le tomaba del brazo haciendo que se parase. Se soltó con rabia de aquella persona sin verle el rostro y siguió corriendo.

Ya nada le importaba en el mundo. ¡Todos habían sido muy malos con ella!

Ellos... ellos...

Estuvo cruzando las pista y un auto tuvo que detenerse para no atropellarla provocando un gran alboroto, ero ella ya nada le importaba, si salía herida o la mataban solo podían adelantar lo que ella quería hacer en ese instante. Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a su casa. Donde ni siquiera prendió las luces y subió de largo no parando hasta llegar a su habitación. La puerta se cerró con fuerza detrás de ella.

– ¡NO!

Gritó con furia, levantando su vista y viendo su reflejo en el espejo. Sus ojos estaban muy rojos, su cabello mojado al igual que su ropa. Se iba acercando a un cuadro que tenía al lado de su cama que tomó entre sus manos y junto a este se metió al baño. Prendió la ducha, esperando que la tina se llenase de agua caliente. Se desvistió completamente. Se tocó el cuerpo, que tantas veces él había acariciado y las lagrimas – que desaparecieron momentos antes- volvieron a nublar sus ojos verdes. Se dio cuenta que la tira estaba ya llena y cerró la llave.

Ya nada le importaba en esos instantes.

¡Todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora había sido una mentira!

Sentía el dolor recorrer cada fibra de su ser. Sentía la rabia y la amrgura por haber sido tan tonta e ingenua. ¡¿Cuanto tiempo le habían estado engañando?!

Ellos... ellos...

El dolor nublo su corazón y su mente.

– ¡¿Por… que?!

Esa pregunta se repetía miles de veces en su cabeza mientras que los recuerdos dolorosos regresaba a ella. Miró el cuadro que apenas tocaba por que tan solo esa imagen le producía dolor.

Una foto donde se encontraba ella y el único hombre que había amado en su vida. Al único que se había entregado, en cuerpo y alma.

El hombre que le traicionó con su mejor amiga.

Sollozó con rabia y soltaba el cuadro con furia. Los pedazos de vidrio que protegía la imagen se dispersaron por el piso. Tomó el pedazo más grande y se metió a la tina. ¿Tendría sentido seguir con vida? ¿Tendría sentido el ver a Shaoran viviendo una vida feliz con Tomoyo? Estaba segura que ella no lo soportaría. Era egoísta, admitió, lo quería solo para ella.

Unos golpes fuertes se escucharon en la puerta de entrada de la casa. Un joven golpeaba con desesperación, mientras que una joven de pelo negro lo acompañaba tratando infructuosamente de que su amiga le contestara el celular. Los golpes siguieron y ella ya nada escuchaba, solo se dejaba desvanecer mientras que de sus brazos salía el líquido rojo ahora ya disperso dentro del agua.

Ella sentía que las fuerzas le faltaban y se fue hundiendo en la tina lentamente, hasta que la respiración se hizo nula.

Shaoran golpeaba con su cuerpo la puerta hasta que esta se logro abrirse, ingresando con un gran estrépito. Tomoyo lo siguió y se escuchó un gritó desgarrador al hallar el agua con sangre. Shaoran ingresó al agua mojándose en el proceso. Tomó delicadamente a Sakura, mientras que Tomoyo llamaba muy temblorosa y asustada pidiendo ayuda.

Shaoran se sintió muy desolado. No pudo evitar llorar y abrazar el cuerpo, ya sin vida, de Sakura.

– ¡SAKURA!

Y luego el silencio.

Todo había sido un error. Ellos habían cometido un gravisimo error.

* * *

**Sonia:** Un drable cortito.

Se aceptan de todo, sigó con la saga de historias tristes... llooroo!!

No!! la mateee!!!

TTTTTTTTTTT...TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT


End file.
